


Here Comes The Bride

by Themooncat



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Cabin In The Woods (2011) - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Horror, Killer Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Outlast: Whistleblower, Smut, Temporary Character Death, but they aren't actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: 3 years have passed sincethat nightand Tsukishima is going on a trip with some of his College classmates to try and make more friends. He finds something else on the trip. Someone he thought he lost.____________________Sequel toThe groom





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been in my head since I came across reapersun's Weddie comic.  
I couldn't get the idea of a dark horror krtsk au. But with smut(...later on)  
This is pretty much a porn with a hint of a plot fic. 
> 
> Tagged this horror twice to be safe. If you aren't ready for graphic violence maybe don't read this fic.

A buzzing sound roused Tsukishima awake at 2:15am. His hand shot out to see if it was Kuroo. Kuroo who never did call him back nor answered any of his calls or texts for almost 2 days, which was odd as Kuroo never went a day without calling or texting him. But it wasn't him, it was Kuroo's grandmother, Aiko. 

“Oba-chan, good evening, or morning, I guess. Wh–” his question for what she was doing up so late died in his throat the moment he heard her crying. “Oba-chan, what's wrong? Are you alright?” Tsukishima sat up, worried.

“–rry. I'm–… I'm so sorry, Kei-kun.” 

Tsukishima couldn't understand her well through her sobs. “What? What's wrong?”

“He's gone… Tet–… Tetsu’s gone! Our boy is gone… They tried to find him… Tetsurou–” 

Tsukishima couldn't breathe. Tears were pouring down his face, he was crying but no sounds were escaping him. He couldn't breathe! His vision blurred and his ears rang as his heart pounded in his chest painfully. 

He didn't know when Akiteru came in, he was just suddenly at his side trying to help him breathe. 

Once he was able to catch his breath Akiteru left to see who was ringing their doorbell this late at night. – A sound he didn’t register until now– Leaving Tsukishima with his thoughts. 

He didn't want to believe that. No. he–... Tetsurou couldn't be gone. Not the way he thinks, he hopes to God it's not the way he thinks! 

A knock at his door brought his head up. It was Kenma.

Tsukishima stood up, a hand outstretched towards him, his mouth slightly opened as if he was going to speak, to ask a question. What was he going to say? He wasn't sure, but the look on Kenma's face – the pity and remorse– told him everything. 

This was really happening.

“No, no, please no.” Tsukishima whined as he fell to his knees. Kenma and Akiteru rushed to his side, consoling him. 

“I'm sorry, Tsuki.” Kenma said with tears in his eyes as Tsukishima turned to hug him. He may have lost his boyfriend but Kenma lost his best friend. 

“But he's not– he can't be–” Tsukishima couldn't, wouldn't, say it. He didn't want it to be true.  _ Kuroo is still alive! He has to be _ . “They just can't find him right? I mean he could still be out–...” A sob caught in his throat, cutting him off. 

“We don't know.” Kenma confessed. “One-...One of his friends called their mum in a panic the other night saying there was a murderer in the cabin... They heard their own child get slaughtered on the phone. They went to Mina’s parents but they said that Mina’s uncle never had a cabin. She had told them that they were going to a friend's family lake. They did their best to find them but they couldn't track their phones and there's no street footage for where their car went. They don't know where they are. They're all gone… He's gone. I’m so sorry, Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima felt numb. His tears continuously poured down his face, creating a wet patch on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma’s words circling in his head, no matter how much he wished it weren’t true, he kept hearing it.  
  


He's gone.

Tetsurou is gone.


	2. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years after that night.  
Tsukishima is going on a roadtrip with some people from his university. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this chapter in 2 since it was getting a bit long (The smut is not in this chapter).
> 
> Reminder: read the tags to know what to expect in this fic.

Tsukishima was focused on packing his suitcase, he didn't see Akiteru walk into his room. 

“Kei? Are you sure you want to go on the trip? Your friends will understand if you–”

“Nii-chan, I'm fine. I want to go. I’m going into my second semester at uni and like you and mum say, I need to make new friends, put myself out there.”

“You had a nightmare last night. You haven't gotten them since–… in.. in a long time.” Akiteru said carefully. Worry painting his face.

Tsukishima finished packing and slowly closed his suitcase. He had dreamt about that night again. After almost a year of dreamless nights, it came back the night before he was going on a trip… Except his dream was different, it ended with him in the woods finding Kuroo. Or what was left of him.

Akiteru woke him up as he had been screaming for Kuroo and crying in his sleep. He wasn't completely surprised that he had the dream, as last night was the 3 year anniversary of the worst day of his life. 

He cleared his mind before looking back at Akiteru. “I know… But I'll be fine. It's just for a week… I could use a change in scenery.” 

“I know. I'm just worried for you.”

He placed his suitcase down and walked to Akiteru, giving him a hug. Tsukishima would have hugged him longer but a car horn had him pulling away. “My ride's here. I'll see you in a few days.”

Akiteru watched as Tsukishima got into his friends car and continued to do so until he couldn't see the car anymore. Even as he made his way back into the house he couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
  


Tsukishima wasn’t sure exactly why he had decided to go on the trip. In all honesty the five “friends” that invited him were just random classmates of his, they haven't really talked much outside of casual greetings, but then last week Jake stopped him after class and invited him on the trip. 

Tsukishima accepted. But whenever he thinks back to that day, he doesn't really know why he said yes. He just had the feeling that he needed to go on the trip.

So there Tsukishima was, in the car with Jake, Ben, Ayame, Koda and Nozaki.

Nozaki, Ayame’s boyfriend decided to tag along last minute. The more the merrier.

They were having fun, cracking jokes and talking about what they'd do once they arrived. It was a great distraction for a little while. 

“Hey, Ben. How do you know about this cabin we’re going to?” Tsukishima asked, the question having slipped from his mind until just know. 

“My cousin bought this cabin years ago, it's off the grid, no traffic cameras, it doesn't even show up on any gps and so I thought it would be a great place for us to celebrate getting through our first semester of college there.” Ben replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “ A place where they can't globally position our asses and we can relax and have no worries about school or the outside world. So I figured, why not?”

Not for the first time that day, Tsukishima had a feeling in the pit of his gut that something was off about the whole situation but every time he tried to understand that feeling he'd get a sudden wave of calmness. So sudden that it felt forced.

They arrived at the cabin and it looked amazing! Ben knew where the spare key to the cabin was hidden and opened the door. Everyone, except Tsukishima, rushed to look at the rooms to try and claim the biggest room in the cabin. Tsukishima was content with the room he got, it was spacious and had a great view of the woods. He unpacked his suitcase before joining the rest of the group who had immediately started to party. 

“Alright! Everyone get a drink! We're celebrating our first night of fun and relaxation! Whooo!!” Ben cheered and raised his cup everyone did the same with their drink before downing its contents. Tsukishima just took a sip, savouring his drink. 

“Alright, let's see if Ben’s cousin has some games or drinks we could indulge ourselves in.” Ayame giggled and the group searched the house for some extra booze and games. 

“Guys! Guys! Come quick look what I found!” Nozaki’s voice carried through the house. The group followed his voice down a narrow walkway to a door that led down to the basement. Tsukishima was the first down since the others were too scared to and resorted to pushing each other. 

The basement was a complete mess. The whole room was filled with odd trinkets and ancient memorabilia. 

“Dang! Looks like someone had separation issues! Look at all this junk he kept!” Jake whistled as he entered the basement, the other two right behind him. 

They all inspected different areas of the room. Tsukishima was just searching his area looking at the odd trinkets, something in his gut telling him not to touch anything. 

Ben picked up an odd looking puzzle sphere, Nozaki picked up a book that had an image of a giant bat, Koda picked up a conch while Jake found a werewolf mask. Each of them were about to try, read or wear their items when a loud record screech startled them, causing them to drop their items. Shortly after music filled the room. 

** _“When I was a boy my mother often said to me; get married, son and see how happy you will be.” _ **

“Holy shit, that scared me!” Ayame snatched her hand back from the record player and placed it to her chest as the others walked to her corner filled with wedding items. 

** _“I have looked all over, but no person can I find, who seems to be just like the love I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found.” _ **

“That song is actually creeping me out.” Ben admitted. 

“Yeah, hey, could we stop playing it?” Nozaki asked with a slight tremble. 

“What are you talking about? The songs is quite sweet... if you ignore the distortion.” Ayame defended. Tsukishima didn't seem to hear them as he stroked the veil on the mannequin and lightly swayed to the song. 

The record started to distort even more and skip some verses before the lines ** _“Someone with a heart so true, one who loves nobody else but you.” _ **Played on repeat. Ayame jerked the needle off the record and silence filled the room. “Ok, I think that's enough of that. Let's get out of here.” The group rushed out of the room except for Koda who placed a hand on Tsukishima who hadn't moved from his spot. Tsukishima jerked at the contact and turned to look at Koda. 

“You ok, Tsukishima?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just tired from the trip.” Tsukishima gave him a reassuring smile and they both left the basement, Tsukishima gave the record player and dress one last look before leaving. 

12:03am. They were all in their rooms, except for Ayame and Nozaki who decided to go on a late night stroll. 

Tsukishima was trying to sleep but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see Kuroo, hear his voice calling out to him. 

“Kei! Kei, I'm here! Please! Help me–”

He sat up in bed, his face in his hands. Trying to get his breathing under control. He turned to his bedside table and blindly searched for his glasses in the dark. Once he found them, he picked them up but in his blind state he accidentally knocked the lamp over as he did so. 

He quickly put his glasses on with one hand while the other reached out to try and catch the falling lamp. He didn't reach it in time and it fell to the floor, the shade popped off but thankfully the bulb stayed intact.

Tsukishima swore and turned on the lamp on the other side of the bed. He then picked up the fallen lamp to place it back onto the bedside table when a small black bump on the neck of the lamp caught his eye. He brought it closer to his face and gasped, dropping it onto the bedside table. 

There was a spy cam on the lamp.

\---- In a compound, several hundred feet below ground. -----

“Fuck! He found the camera!” A man cursed as he watched a wall of multiple small TV screens showing different areas of the cabin and more showing other areas in the world. Two screens, for the cameras Situated in Tsukishima’s room, showed Tsukishima rip off the camera and then stomp on it leaving one screen black with the words “**connection lost**” written across it. 

“What?” Another man – who was monitoring a section of screens under the tag “Madrid”, where it showed a group of high school teens running away from an 8 foot Minotaur – rolled his chair over to see what was wrong.

“Shit, Frank! The blond virgin found the hidden camera!” The man freaked out. “Should I release the sleeping gas to knock him out?” 

“Nah, calm down, Todd. Look, The Groom is on his way. He’ll deal with it.” Frank assured him as he pointed to one of the other screens. “He's never let us down. 36 months since he was created, he was chosen 23 times, each time he'd brutally murder each and every one of the sacrifices. Besides, the barrier is up. Those suckers aren't going anywhere.” Frank laughed as he rolled back to his section and made it just in time to see the Minotaur rip one of the teachers in half as he tried to heroically save his students. 

––– Back in the cabin –––

Tsukishima was on his way to confront Ben about the cameras when there was a loud bang at the front door followed by some muffled shouting. “HELP!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!! JAKE? TSUKISHIMA??!! ANYONE?!”

That was Nozaki’s voice! “GUYS?! PLEASE!! ANYONE?!”  
  
The fear and desperation had Tsukishima run to the front entrance. He undid the chain and lock and opened the door. Nozaki darted right in, slamming the door closed behind him, breathing heavily and heart beating a mile a minute. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the state Nozaki was in. Suddenly the cameras were no longer that important.

Jake, Koda and Ben joined them, having heard the commotion. 

“Holy shit! He's bleeding!” Jake exclaimed as he took in the sight of Nozaki, he was covered in patches of blood and had a deep gash on his left shoulder.

“What the fuck happened to you?!? Where's Ayame!?” Jake’s voice cracked, fearing what the answer would be. 

“He–… He came out of nowhere.” Nozaki whimpered, falling to his knees and trying to wipe the blood off himself. “We were just having a nice walk. We stopped to enjoy the moment... We were kissing when she started coughing out blood.” Nozaki sobbed, choking a little and tried to breathe before continuing: “He had stabbed her in the neck from behind. Sh- she was choking on her blood.” Nozaki cried. 

“Jesus Christ!” Jake cursed, bringing a hand up to his mouth.  
  
“We need to get out of here!” Ben declared as he took his car keys out of his jacket pocket, he stomped towards the door but Nozaki clung to his arm, trying to stop him from leaving. 

“NO! He– He’s still out there!” 

“Well, I’m not going to let us stay here like sitting ducks! We make a dash for the car and get the fuck out of here!” Ben shook Nozaki off him and threw the door open. He took one step out and stopped.

“...Ben?” 

Tsukishima didn’t know who spoke. He was the only one who heard the sickening squelch when Ben took that step. 

Ben fell backwards with a heavy thud, the keys clattering to the floor. There was a chef's knife embedded in Ben’s face, but there was no one else at the door. 

“OH FUCK THAT!” Jake turned and ran to the other side of the cabin, opened a window and jumped out, Nozaki and Koda following right on his tail. Tsukishima did the same but only after grabbing the car keys. 

Tsukishima leaped out of the window and tried to keep up with the retreating backs of Nozaki, Koda and Jake. He hoped to catch up with them but then Nozaki and Jake split up and, unfortunately, since he was quite far behind, lost them. 

Tsukishima did his best to be quick but quiet, he was not going to get caught just because he was breathing too loud from freaking out. He did his best to calm down and breathe softly. He had to admit, it was hard, he had to put in a lot of effort to stay quiet but when your life is in the balance, you do your best to survive. 

As he ran through the woods he did so in a way that would get him back to the cabin and car and not be seen easily through the trees.. 

His heart lurched and he stumbled when a gut wrenching scream cut through the trees before it died. Whoever it was, they were close. 

Tsukishima ran, ignoring the sting from the occasional branches he'd scratched himself on and made sure not to trip over any of the unearthed roots and fallen branches.

A faint humming had him plaster himself against the nearest tree. He looked around, trying to figure out which direction the figure was coming from, when he heard a twig snap a fair distance behind the tree. Tsukishima looked at the ground beneath him to see if there was something he could use to redirect the figure heading his way. 

He picked up a decent sized rock and tossed it away from him and the direction of the cabin. Once he heard footsteps, the sound of crunching leaves as the figure chased after the sound source, get a fair distance away, he sprinted towards the cabin. He could see the cabin and the car and smiled, happy he managed to navigate his way through the woods so that he could get back to the car. 

He was so close to the clearing, so close to freedom, when he was pulled back. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and slammed him against the nearest tree. His head whacked against the trunk, his glasses slid off and he choked on a groan. His head spun and throbbed. The killer kept one arm around him.

Tsukishima's vision wasn't clear, even if he had his glasses the spots dancing around his eyes would have made it difficult. 

He gasped when he felt the touch of a cold blade against his throat, but it disappeared not a second after.

“_ I– I know you...Darling, is that you?” _

Tsukishima's heart stopped at the sound. _ No… It couldn't be. _ He knew that voice, he dreamt of that voice everyday. 

He didn't realise he was crying until a thumb brushed the tears away. 

The figure in front of him bent down and picked something off the ground and the next Tsukishima knew, his glasses were being put back on. Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat once he saw his captor.

“_ My moonshine, I've finally found you!” _

There, standing in front of Tsukishima, was Tetsurou. 

Tsukishima was filled with an onslaught of emotions, his heart rate spiked and it became harder for him to breathe.  
  
He blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


	3. Together Forever (A.K.A. Reclassifications)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here's the 3rd chapter! Smut ahead (it's short though and I did mention it in the tags)

When Tsukishima comes to, he first noticed that he was still in the woods. Where in the woods? He didn't know, he just knew he couldn’t see the cabin anymore. 

He brought his left hand up to rub his head which was still a bit sore but froze when he realised he wasn't in his own clothes anymore. He looked down at himself and found that he was now dressed in what appeared to be a hand sewn white strapless wedding gown that came up to his knee complete with an ivory lace garter with roses on them and a flower crown that had a shoulder length veil attached at the back. He had to admit, it was beautiful. _ If only they had given him a pair of underwear, _ Tsukishima grumbled as he felt a breeze beneath the dress. 

He stood up to try to find his way back to the cabin, walking around the tree to see the area behind it when he saw the mangled body of Nozaki and Jake’s head. Just his head, his neck was a torn mess almost as if it had been stabbed multiple times before being torn off by hand. He couldn't see Koda and he hoped he made it out safe, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. His body was most likely lying somewhere in the woods drowning in his own blood.

He stumbled backwards and into the arms of the killer.

“_ Darling, You’re up!” _ His voice was happy and soft.

“Tetsurou?” Tsukishima gasped. Turning in his arms to look at him better.

Kuroo was more muscular, his blood-littered suit was form fitting and highlighted his toned body underneath. He had a patch of small cuts on the right side of his face, mostly hidden by his bangs. His hair was still the crazy bed headed mess that Tsukishima loved to run his hands through. The sclera of his eyes were black, making his yellow-hazel eyes glow. 

“_ Moonshine, I've been looking all over for you. Oh, how I've missed you!” _Kuroo hugged Tsukishima close to him. 

Tsukishima froze in his hold, Kuroo felt the action and pulled back to look at Tsukishima's face. “_ Darling, don't you recognise your love?” _He asked, worry painting his face. 

“I– I thought… You were gone. For three years I– I thought I lost you.” Tsukishima’s voice wavered but he pushed through and brought a hand up to cup Kuroo's face, thumb brushing the scars there, to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Kuroo was here. “What happened to you?” 

Kuroo’s face scrunched up in confusion. “_ I- I don't know. I don't remember.” _

Tsukishima wiped the spot of blood on Kuroo's chin, eyes searching Kuroo’s. Trying to see if he was telling the truth or if he actually knew and just didn't want to tell Tsukishima in fear that he might run.

Tsukishima couldn't find a lie in Kuroo's face and then briefly glanced at the bodies on the floor behind him before looking back at Kuroo. Tsukishima realised that he wasn't scared of him and he didn't blame him for the things he had done, he was just scared of losing him again. “It's ok. I'm just glad I have you back again.” He smiled at Kuroo.

Kuroo pulled him into a kiss. Tsukishima immediately kissed back, tears of joy sliding down his face. Happy to finally have Kuroo back. 

“_ I've missed you, moonshine.” _Kuroo moaned into the kiss before trailing kisses down Tsukishima's neck. 

“Missed you so much, Tetsu. You have no idea!” Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo sucked a big hickey on his neck. 

“_ Want to feel you, hold you. May I? _” Kuroo stopped his actions to look at Tsukishima inquiringly. Even with his changes Kuroo was still Kuroo, ever the gentleman. 

Tsukishima nodded his head, hands pulling Kuroo closer to him. “Yes, please. I–” Tsukishima gasped when he was suddenly slung over Kuroo's shoulder and being taken to another part of the forest. 

Kuroo stopped and let him down on a picnic blanket with a bottle of –what he would guess was Ben’s– champagne and two glasses. The area was more scenic than the one where he woke up in. 

“Did you… Set this up? Is– is this why I'm in a dress?” Tsukishima asked as he subconsciously fixed his dress while he looked at the scenery. Kuroo's eyes caught the movement and he smiled.

“_ Of course, it's a special night. I finally have my moonshine with me. _” 

There was something about the way Kuroo said that sentence that made Tsukishima turn to look at Kuroo. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Kuroo on one knee. A ring held in his hand. “_ Kei, my moonshine. My life is not complete when you aren't here, I’ve never stopped looking for you. I never want to be away from you again, I want to love you, care for you and be with you. Will you marry me? _”

Tsukishima had tears running down his face. He was both shocked and happy, the situation may be odd, something had happened to Kuroo to make him become a killer but Tsukishima didn't care. Because with him Kuroo was still the same Kuroo he knew and loved. “Yes. God, yes Tetsurou! I will marry you!” Kuroo slid the ring on Tsukishima's finger and kissed it after doing so. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, lifted him up and spun him around as he kissed him happily. He set Tsukishima back down, the blonde smiling at him with pure happiness and love.

Kuroo smiled back and lifted Tsukishima's hand with the ring, “_ Do you like it, darling?” _ He slid the ring off momentarily to show Tsukishima the inscription inside: _ Together forever. _ “ _ The design reminds me so much of you.” _He said wistfully as his thumb traced the moons around the ring.

Tsukishima smiled, a light blush filling his cheeks. “I love it, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo slid the ring back on Tsukishima's finger before he claimed Tsukishima's mouth with his. 

His hands hooking under Tsukishima's thighs to lift him up, Tsukishima's legs wrapped around Kuroo's waist easily. Both gasping when their groins rubbed against each other, the thin layers of fabric of the dress rubbing directly against Tsukishima's bare dick made him more sensitive. 

Kuroo pinned him against the picnic blanket their left hands interlocked, rutting against each other before Kuroo pulled back to undo his pants and take them off. Tsukishima’s mouth never leaving Kuroo’s as he did so. Tsukishima was about to unzip his dress when Kuroo stopped him. 

“_ Don't. Let me. _” 

Tsukishima shivered in anticipation and turned his back to Kuroo so that he could help him out of the dress. He heard the slow descent of the zipper and then stood up to step out of the dress, now only clad in the veil and white garter belt. 

Kuroo gently pulled him down onto his lap, Tsukishima's legs at each side of Kuroo’s waist, straddling him. 

“_ My moonshine. _” Kuroo’s hands gripped Tsukishima's waist as the blond ground against him. He used one hand to take out a sachet of lube from his pocket. Tsukishima sees it and stops kissing Kuroo to ask: “Is that mine?” 

Kuroo’s eyes seemed to glow brighter when he nods and asks in a low tone: “_ Why did you have lube in your pocket? _” 

Tsukishima gave Kuroo an unimpressed look with a raised eyebrow. “Easy, kitty. I'm a 20 year old college student who likes to pleasure himself from time to time. Sue me.” 

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a look akin to a kicked puppy. “_ I'm sorry, darling. I–” _

“There was only you. Even when we thought–…” Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. Too many bad memories. “I couldn't help but hope that we'd meet again.” Tsukishima took the lube from Kuroo's hand and ripped it open with his teeth, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before slipping it behind himself. Tsukishima saw Kuroo swallow hard and decided to give Kuroo a show by turning around and getting on his knees, chest to the ground and ass in the air for Kuroo to see him working himself open. 

Tsukishima asked for Kuroo when the desire to feel him became too strong. Kuroo groaned at the slick heat that welcomed his fingers. Tsukishima moaned in bliss with the feel of Kuroo's fingers inside him, long and thick. But he wanted to feel Kuroo. Have Kuroo's dick inside him. “Tetsu, please. I need **you**. I want your–” Tsukishima's hand moved behind himself to stroke Kuroo's hard and leaking shaft. Earning another groan from Kuroo. 

The fingers disappeared but was immediately replaced by what Tsukishima really wanted. Kuroo's dick slid in smoothly, Tsukishima's tight walls clenching around Kuroo trying to suck him in. Both moaned aloud when Kuroo bottomed out. Kuroo moved immediately, hips thrusting in a gentle pace before speeding up when Tsukishima moaned for more. “Take me Tetsu, want to feel you. Give it to me, wreck me!” 

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima up and onto his lap, his back pressed against Kuroo's chest as he drilled up into Tsukishima. Gravity making his thrust sink deeper into Tsukishima, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Tsukishima was a mewling mess. His mouth hung open as he babbled out how much he loved Kuroo. 

Kuroo turned Tsukishima's face to drink his moans with a kiss. 

“Tetsu! I- I’m clo– I’m–” Tsukishima gasped into the kiss as he felt himself getting closer to his release. Kuroo just continued his ministrations, trailing his kisses down Tsukishima's neck and shoulders. Nipping love marks onto Tsukishima's neck and back. His thrusts becoming slower but harder as he too was nearing the edge. Tsukishima came, his come spilling against his chest and over Kuroo's arm wrapped around his waist. Kuroo followed shortly after, shallow thrusts riding out his release.

Tsukishima started feeling a strange tingling sensation rippling through his body. “Hey, babe? I– I feel strange.” He whispered through his moans. 

“Shhh, moonshine. I'm just filling you up.” Kuroo licked a stripe up Tsukishima's neck, his skin over sensitive causing him to shiver, his ass clenched around Kuroo, milking him. He couldn't see the way his eyes were changing. The way black seemed to slowly seep into the sclera of his eyes slowly turning it black like Kuroo's. 

———— The compound, several hundred feet below ground. ———

“Does this normally happen when people pick The Groom?” Todd asked cautiously. 

Frank stared at the screen slack jawed for a moment. Silence filled the whole compound at the scene before them. 

“Nope.” He finally said. “Get Sam on the line. We may have some, uhh… reclassifications.” 

Todd, the newbie, fumbled a bit when picking the phone off the receiver. He punched in Sam’s department number and handed the phone over to Frank when it started to ring.

“Yeah, Sam. Need ya to do some work on The Groom.” 

Frank looked over at Todd as Sam asked if something happened to him, worried and confused since nothing bad has ever happened to The Groom. 

“Yeah,” he drawled the word out trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Sam. “So the thing is… He- He’s got a bride now.”  
  


\------  
  
In a glass cube cell amongst numerous other moving cubed cells stood The Groom. An arm wrapped around his stunning, yet equally lethal, "Bride". Both of them looking at each other with a loving smile on their face. Not at all fazed by the other cells that passed by them, each containing deadly creatures, Psychopaths and monsters such as The Wraiths, The Werewolf and his spark mate, The strangers and many more.

Monsters kept underground waiting for the moment their "item" is touched and **they** are unleashed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)

**Author's Note:**

> Action starts in the next chapter 
> 
> (debating on whether I should have a long 2nd chapter that will include the epilogue or post the epilogue as a separate chapter.)
> 
> [UPDATE/EDIT Feb 27 2020: Gonna post the epilogue as a separate fic :D ]
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
